L'abandon
by Coco wingo
Summary: Une situation difficile pour nos deux héros, comment vont ils la gérer?
1. Chapter 1

Une silhouette était recroquevillée dans un coin d'une pièce sombre, où il se trouvait aussi un matelas à même le sol avec juste une petite couverture ainsi qu'une assiette avec dessus un petit morceau de pain à côté d'un verre d'eau. Cela faisait longtemps maintenant que cette silhouette ne se battait plus, après tout ce temps passé ici elle n'en avait plus la force. Elle se sentait abandonnée par ses amis et surtout par celui qu'elle aimait, comment avait t'il put lui faire ça ? Il lui avait promit de ne jamais la laisser tomber mais c'était arrivé, il l'avait fait. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle était dans cette pièce, qu'elle vivait dans cette pièce, qu'elle ne mangeait pas à sa faim, qu'elle subissait des coups et des agressions sexuelles et il n'était toujours pas venu la sortir de là. Elle lui en voulait. Quelqu'un entra la sortant de ses pensées.

??: Tu as bien dormis Temperance ?

Brennan : (Sans le penser) Oui, Marcus.

Marcus : Je t'ai apporté à manger.

Il posa l'assiette à la place de celle qu'il venait d'enlever et s'avança vers Brennan, il l'attrapa par les cheveux ce qui la fit crier de douleur.

Marcus : Je n'ai rien entendu.

Brennan : Merci Marcus. (Il la lâcha)

Marcus : Il faut être poli Temperance, tu vas passer le reste de ta vie avec moi alors il faut t'habituer à cette méthode d'apprentissage. Tu ne penses pas qu'il viendra un jour ? Ça fait quatre mois que nous vivons ensembles maintenant il faut te sortir cette idée de la tête il serait déjà venu depuis longtemps s'il t'aimait autant que ça.

Ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes à chaque mots qu'il prononcé, il vint à côté d'elle et posa sa main sur sa joue, Brennan reçut ce geste avec dégout mais ne bougea elle avait prit l'habitude de ces gestes qu'elle détestait et ne voulait plus se battre.

Marcus : Il ne faut pas être triste Temperance, je suis là moi maintenant et tu peux me croire que jamais je ne te laisserais toute seule.

Brennan : Je sais.

Il repartit, la laissant toute seule, Brennan ne mangea pas beaucoup et s'allongea sur le matelas en pleurs. A l'institut Jefferson une ambiance morbide régnait depuis la disparition du Docteur Brennan, Angela pleurait beaucoup et Booth passait son temps libre dans son bureau. Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire, ils avaient cherché partout sans rien trouver, le désespoir se faisait sentir. L'agent était allongé sur le canapé de son bureau quand son portable sonna.

Booth : Booth… Ok, j'arrive tout de suite… Le docteur Brennan ne viendra pas… Le docteur Addy. (Il raccrocha) Zack, nous avons un nouveau corps.

Zack : J'arrive Booth.

Le trajet se passa dans le silence, Booth était perdu dans ses pensées.

Zack : Nous la retrouverons Booth, j'en suis sûr et c'est une battante.

Depuis la disparition de Brennan Zack avait eu plus de responsabilités ce qui l'avait rendu beaucoup plus mature.

Booth : Je sais, mais j'ai peur que quand elle reviendra à l'institut elle soit allongée sur une table d'autopsie et que Camille lui ouvre le ventre. J'en rêve même la nuit.

Zack : Elle franchira la porte de l'institut sur ses pieds et toute seule.

Booth : Merci Zack.

Ils arrivèrent sur le lieu du crime, Zack se dirigea vers la victime et commença l'examen. Booth arriva et perdu dans ses pensées il se trompa.

Booth : Bones vous… Désolé Zack vous avez quoi ?

Zack : Ce n'est rien, alors c'est une femme de type caucasien entre 30- 35 ans.

Il regarda Booth, ce corps pouvait être celui de Brennan.

Booth : Vous pensez que c'est…

Zack : Je ne sais pas, elle n'a pas d'enfants ?

Booth : (Avec une lueur d'espoir) Non, pourquoi cette femme en a ?

Zack : Je crains bien que non, je suis désolé.

Booth : Emmenez ce corps à l'institut le plus vite possible.

Quand il fut arrivé, Angela au courant du doute sur l'identité de ce corps arriva en courant. Elle le regarda un moment puis poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Angela : Ce n'est pas elle.

Booth : Comment le savez-vous ?

Angela : Je sais faire le portrait des personnes à partir de leur crâne et je peux dire que ce crâne n'est pas le sien.

Booth : Vous êtes sûr ?

Angela : Certaine, ce n'est le crâne de Brennan.

Booth : (Soulagé) Alors trouvez-moi à qui il appartient.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, mais un problème se posa, cette femme n'était pas une personne comme les autres. Angela arriva sur la plate-forme où tout le monde se trouvait sauf Booth qui était dans le bureau de Brennan les larmes aux yeux avec sa blouse contre son cœur, elle lui manquait vraiment, il ne pouvait s'imaginer vivre sans elle.

Angela : (Criant assez fort pour que Booth entende) J'ai un nom !

Il ne bougea pas mais écouta attentivement ce qu'Angela disait.

Angela : (Toujours à voix assez haute pour Booth) C'est le quartier maitre Mary Boody, 32 ans.

A ses mots Booth arriva sur la plate-forme.

Booth : Quartier maitre ?

Angela : Oui, pourquoi, il y a un problème ?

Booth : Nous allons devoir collaborer avec…

??: Avec nous, agent Booth.

Booth : (Se retournant) Agent Gibbs, comment allez-vous ?

Gibbs : Bien, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que nous sommes ici, nous voulons récupérer le corps.

Booth : L'équipe du docteur Bren… Addy est plus expérimentée dans ce domaine agent Gibbs.

??: Le docteur Brennan ne travail plus ici ?

Booth : Si pourquoi, et vous êtes qui ?

??: Agent Ziva David, vous avez commencez à dire docteur Brennan mais vous vous êtes arrêté avant.

Booth : Le docteur Brennan… Euh…

Angela : Elle a disparut, Ziva.

Ziva : Vous êtes Angela, l'amie de Temperance, je ne me trompe pas ?

Angela : C'est cela, nous nous sommes déjà vues avec elle.

Gibbs : Agent David nous ne sommes pas là pour faire la causette, nous voulons ce corps.

Booth : Jamais nous nous vous laisserons ce squelette, il reste ici et si votre médecin légiste veut le voir il viendra ici.

Gibbs : Très bien, je veux savoir tout ce que vous savez.

Zack : Quartier maitre Mary Boody 32 ans, morte depuis environ quatre mois, il y a des marques de coups sur les côtes et les os indiques qu'elle à subi une mal nutrition pendant un bon moment, je dirais environ 2 mois. Hodgins examine les vêtements pour avoir d'autres indices.

Gibbs : Bien, je demande à Abby de venir l'aider.

Hodgins : Ce n'est pas la peine je me débrouille très bien tout seul.

Gibbs : à deux ça va plus vite.

Hodgins : Bien, qu'elle m'aide alors.

Il sortit son portable et s'éloigna, Gibbs revint quelques secondes plus tard.

Gibbs : Elle arrive dans peut de temps.

Zack : Bien, dans ce cas tout le monde au travail.

Booth : Il nous faut des renseignements sur sa famille, (Se tournant vers les agents du NCIS) je vous laisse vous en occuper.

Gibbs : Ok, Tony avec Ziva pour les recherches McGee tu reste ici.

McGee : Bien patron.

Tony : T'as gagné le gros lot le bleu !

Hodgins : (Pas très fort) Super on va avoir un bleu dans les pattes, je sui sûr qu'il n'y connaît rien en sciences.

Tous se mirent au travail, Zack avait prit l'habitude de travailler seul mais c'était plus dure car il n'avait pas le droit à faire une erreur, le Docteur Brennan n'était pas là pour les corriger. McGee resta à l'écart pour les observer ce qui énerva Hodgins.

Hodgins : Hey, agent Mc quelque chose vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de regarder les grands travailler ?

McGee : C'est agent MCGEE et je peux vous aider si vous voulez.

Hodgins : Ce n'est pas la peine MCGEE.

Dans le noir quasi complet, Brennan pleurait toujours allongé, les genoux à la poitrine dans le noir, elle savait ce qui se passait en elle, elle le savait depuis longtemps maintenant et c'était trop tard aujourd'hui. Même si elle sortait d'ici, elle le garderait toute sa vie cela faisait plus de trois mois qu'elle était enceinte, elle ne pouvait plus avorter. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre mais attendre quoi ? Que Booth vienne la chercher, enfin ? Qu'elle accouche ici ? Ou peut être qu'elle meurt ? Depuis qu'elle vivait avec cet enfant dans le ventre elle s'était attachée à lui-même si son père était un criminel et de toute façon elle s'était promis de ne jamais laisser un enfant vivre ce qu'elle avait elle-même vécue. A l'institut, Abby était arrivée et les choses s'étaient accélérées, ils avaient du nouveau. Booth arriva sur la plate-forme.

Booth : Alors ?

Elle leva la main, tout le monde regarda Abby.

Booth : Euh… Oui, Abby.

Abby : Il y avait des traces de métaux sur ses vêtements.

Hodgins : J'ai trouvé aussi des copeaux de bois.

Angela : Nous avons peut être l'endroit où elle a été séquestrée, je vais chercher.

Zack : Zack : Sur ses côtés il y a des traces de coups et de malnutrition mais rien d'autre, je pense que c'est la malnutrition qui l'a tuée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Angela avait trouvé plusieurs réponses, les agents du NCIS arrivèrent avec un dossier dans les mains.

Ziva : Ses parents sont morts, elle n'avait pas de frères ni de sœurs. Elle était seule en dehors de ses collègues de travail.

Tony : Nous les avons interrogé et rien.

Booth : Nous venons de trouver six lieux où elle aurait put être séquestrée.

Gibbs : Donnez-nous en trois et prenez les autres.

Il s'exécuta, le premier lieu était un hangar les agents du NCIS le fouillèrent de fond en combles mais rien. Le deuxième donna le même résultat. Du côté du FBI c'était la même chose deux lieux de fouillés et rien. Les agents du NCIS fouillèrent le dernier et trouvèrent des traces de luttes, du sang séché sur le sol. Ziva et Tony prirent des échantillons, Gibbs appela Booth.

Booth : Booth.

Gibbs : Nous avons trouvé quelque chose.

Booth : Quoi ?

Gibbs : Des traces de lutte et du sang, nous les apportons à Abby.

Booth : Ok, on se rejoint là bas.

Le premier arrivé fut l'agent du FBI il alla directement dans le bureau de Brennan, Booth s'assit à son bureau et regarda une photo d'elle quand elle était plus petite. Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

??: Agent Booth ?

Booth : (Essuyant la larme d'un revers de manche) Oui, Ziva.

Ziva : Vous l'aimez ?

Booth : Qui ça ?

Ziva : Temperance.

Booth : C'est ma partenaire.

Ziva : Pas la peine de mentir, je le vois bien.

Booth : Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Ziva : Nous allons la retrouver, je vous aiderais.

Booth : Vous vous êtes connue où ?

Ziva : Quand je travaillais encore au Mossad, elle était venue examiner des squelettes et nous avons sympathisées.

??: La victime n'avait pas de famille, ses parents sont morts et elle n'avait ni frère ni sœur.

Booth : Donnez-moi le dossier.

??: Pourquoi, je viens d…

Ziva : Tony donne lui le dossier.

Tony : Ok.

Il lui donna et Booth le parcourut et une petite lueur d'espoir brilla dans ses yeux, la victime avait perdue ses parents pendant l'adolescence un peu près au même moment que Brennan, alors si celui qui lui avait fait ça était un tueur en série il avait son type de victime et Bones pouvait être l'une d'elle en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Il sortit en courant du bureau pour rejoindre Hodgins.


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir !_

* * *

Il sortit en courant du bureau pour rejoindre Hodgins.

Booth : (Essoufflé) Vous en êtes où avec les échantillons de sang ?

Hodgins : C'est Abby qui s'en occupe.

Booth : Elle est où ?

Hodgins : Juste derrière vous.

Abby : Vous me cherchez agent Booth ?

Booth : Vous avez trouvé à qui appartient le sang ?

Abby : Oui, un à la victime et l'autre à un certain Marc Usaly plus connu sou le pse…

Booth : Marcus, son adresse ?

Abby : Il habite au 545 Chiquoi Street.

Booth : Il faut y aller au plus vite il se peut que le docteur Brennan soit sa victime.

??: En route, Ziva Tony !

Ziva/Tony : Oui, patron.

Ils partirent à toue vitesse vers la maison de ce Marcus. Pendant ce temps Brennan toujours allongée entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle sécha ses larmes.

Marcus : Temperance, tu viens c'est le jour du bain.

Brennan : Je ne veux pas prendre de bain Marcus.

Elle ne lui avait rien dit et son ventre commençait à s'arrondir, Brennan avait peur qu'il lui fasse du mal ou pire qu'il la tue.

Marcus : Il faut te laver Temperance.

Il la prit par le bras et l'emmena dans sa salle de bain la lumière faisait mal aux yeux de Brennan. Arrivés dans la salle de bain il lui fit couler un bain et la déshabilla, son regard s'arrêta sur son ventre légèrement arrondi, il posa sa main dessus et sourit.

Marcus : C'est notre bébé ?

Brennan : (Baissant la tête) Oui, Marcus.

Marcus : Je suis très content, mais pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dis plus tôt ? Je t'aurais donné plus à manger et d'autres vêtements plus grands.

Brennan : Je suis désolée Marcus.

Marcus : Prends ton bain, je vais te chercher d'autres vêtements.

Brennan : Oui, Marcus.

Il partit, Brennan se glissa dans l'eau, elle n'avait pas eu le droit à un bain depuis bien longtemps d'habitude il lui donnait un gant de toilette avec un peu d'eau. Marcus revint avec des vêtements, quand il entendit quelqu'un sonner à la porte.

Marcus : Je reviens tout de suite tu ne dis rien.

Pour être plus sûr qu'elle ne dira rien il la bâillonna en plus de lui attacher les mains et les pieds.

Marcus : Je suis désolé mais je suis obligé pour ne pas que tu cris.

Il alla ouvrir et fut surpris de voir plusieurs hommes en costume devant sa porte.

Marcus : Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?

??: (Montrant sa plaque) Je suis l'agent Gibbs du NCIS et voici les agents Dinozzo et David du NCIS et Agent Booth du FBI.

Marcus : Bonjour messieurs que puis-je faire pour le NCIS et le FBI ?

Booth : Nous vous arrêtons pour le meurtre du quartier maitre Mary Boody. (Il lui passa les menottes)

Gibbs : Tony, emmène-le, Ziva, McGee et Booth vous me suivez.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison arme au poing, Booth et Gibbs fouillèrent les pièces en bas pendant que Ziva et McGee s'occupaient des pièces en haut. Il entra dans la salle de bain.

McGee : Ziva.

Elle arriva en courant et vit son amie les larmes aux yeux bâillonnée pieds et mains liées dans la baignoire. Ziva s'accroupi à côté de Brennan et lui enleva ce qu'elle avait sur la bouche.

Ziva : Tu vas bien Temperance ? (Elle acquiesça) McGee, tu peux nous laisser un moment.

McGee : Mais…

Ziva : McGee !

Il sortit laissant Ziva seule avec Brennan, elle lui détacha les mains et les pieds.

Ziva : Tu as des vêtements ?

Elle lui désigna un tas de vêtements, le pantalon n'avait pas l'air trop en mauvais état mais le chemisier ne fermait plus.

Ziva : Tu veux que je t'aide pour t'habiller ?

Elle acquiesça, Ziva l'aida à sortir de la baignoire mais fixa le ventre de Brennan. Elle l'entoura dans une serviette qu'elle avait trouvée à côté.

Ziva : Il t'a violé ? T'es enceinte ? Enceinte de lui ? (Des larmes se mirent à couler sur le visage de Brennan) Je suis désolé. (Elle la prit dans ses bras)

??: (Entrant brusquement) Où est Bones ? (Il la vit en pleurs dans les bras de Ziva) Temperance, vous allez bien ?

Elle dit quelque chose en arabe tout en s'éloignant de Ziva.

Ziva : Laissez-nous agent Booth.

Booth : (S'avançant vers Brennan, il posa la main sur son épaule) Vous allez bien ?

Elle ne répondit pas, ce contact avait fait couler de nouveau des larmes le long de son visage.

Ziva : Agent Booth, s'il vous plait.

Il regarda Brennan une dernière fois et sortit mais il se retourna.

Booth : Je suis désolé Temperance.

Il partit. Ziva aida Brennan à s'habiller.

Ziva : Voila.

Brennan : Attends.

Elle la regarda, Brennan regardait son ventre, elle ne pouvait pas sortir comme ça, elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde le sache.

Brennan : Je ne…

Ziva : (Enlevant son blouson du FBI) Tiens mets ça.

Elle enfila le blouson et regarda Ziva pour qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle en pense.

Ziva : On ne voit rien, tu viens maintenant.

Elles sortirent de la salle de bain, Ziva s'approcha de McGee.

Ziva : (à son oreille) Si tu as vu quelque chose sur Brennan, tu ne dis rien.

McGee : Mais je n'ai ri… (Plus bas) Tu parles de sa grossesse ?

Ziva : Tu ne dis rien.

Booth : (S'approchant de Brennan) Temperance, je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt.

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules mais quand il le fit glisser jusqu'à atteindre sa taille, Brennan s'écarta.

Booth : Il y a un problème Temperance ?

Ziva : Agent Booth laissez la s'il vous plait, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses en quatre mois. Laissez la se remettre de tout ça.

Booth : Je suis désolé.

Arrivés dehors, Ziva accompagna Brennan jusqu'à l'ambulance. Marcus les menottes aux poignets criait à l'injustice.

Marcus : Non, vous ne pouvez pas emmener mon enfant sans ma permission, Temperance dis leurs, ils n'ont pas le droit c'est notre enfant (Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Brennan) … Vous n'avez pa…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que Booth lui avait mit un poing dans la figure. Brennan monta dans l'ambulance avec Ziva, elle était de nouveau en pleurs. Toute l'équipe de fouines ainsi que Ziva étaient à l'hôpital attendant des nouvelles de leur collègue, quand enfin un médecin arriva.

Booth : Comment va Brennan ?

Médecin : Elle va bien et le bébé aussi du moins du côté physique…

Booth : Comment ça du côté physique ?

Médecin : Elle est comme dans une bulle et ne laisse entrer que très peu de monde et quand on la touche elle a peur.

Ziva : Elle peut rentrer quand ?

Médecin : Maintenant, mais elle va avoir besoin de soutient de votre part. Elle ne devrait plus tarder.

Tous : Merci.

Ils attendirent quelques secondes avant que Brennan arrive, elle n'avait que son chemisier qui ne fermait plus, elle avait froid. Booth prit sa veste et la posa sur ses épaules avant d'y entourer son bras.

Booth : Je suis désolé Temperance.

Elle resta comme si de rien était, elle lui en voulait vraiment, il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Un dialogue en arabe eu lieu, Brennan ne voulait se faire comprendre que de Ziva.

Ziva : Je la ramène chez elle, Angela vous nous emmenez.

Angela : Oui.

Elles partirent.

Angela : Ma chérie tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis contente de te revoir.

Brennan : Moi aussi Ange.

Angela : Tu sais si tu veux parler, nous sommes là.

Ziva : Elle a raison.

Brennan : Merci.

Angela : Nous viendrons te voir tous les jours enfin si vous pouvez Ziva.

Ziva : Oui.

Elles arrivèrent chez Brennan, elles entrèrent un moment. Rien n'avait changé, Angela était passée faire un peu de ménage pendant son absence.

Angela : Avant d'aller à l'hôpital j'ai demandé à jack de faire un peu les courses pour que tu es quelque chose à manger au cas ou.

Brennan : Merci.

Ziva : Voyons voir ce qu'il y a… Parfait, je fais la cuisine.

Brennan : Ce n'est pas la peine, je n'ai pas faim.

Angela : Il faut que tu manges ma chérie, vous en avez besoin tous les deux. Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas les enfants parce que c'est faux, je t'ai vu poser la main sur ton ventre dans la voiture, je sais que tu le veux cet enfant.

Brennan : J'ai promis.

Angela : Il n'y a pas que ça ma chérie, tu l'aimes cet enfant même si son père est une ordure.

Brennan : (Les larmes aux yeux) Nous avons vécus tellement de choses tous les deux, je ne peux pas le laisser tomber maintenant. (Baissant la tête) Même s'il n'a pas de père.

Angela : (La prenant dans ses bras) Il aura une mère super et qui l'aime, c'est ce qui compte.

Brennan : Merci.

Elles mangèrent puis se couchèrent toutes dormirent chez Brennan. Celle-ci ne ferma pratiquement pas l'œil de la nuit. Le lendemain matin le portable de Ziva sonna la réveillant ainsi qu'Angela.

Ziva : David.

??: Tu fais quoi, le patron va arriver.

Ziva : Je ne peux pas venir pour l'instant Tony, dis le à Gibbs.

Tony : Non, je ne lui dirais pas parce que tu va…

??: Où est Ziva ?


	3. Chapter 3

??: Où est Ziva ?

Tony : Patron !

??: Elle est au téléphone avec Tony patron.

Gibbs : (Prenant le téléphone des mains de Tony) Ziva, vous êtes où ?

Ziva : Je ne peux pas venir pour le moment patron.

Gibbs : Pourquoi agent David ?

??: Vas-y je m'occupe d'elle, tu passeras plus tard.

Ziva : Merci Angela. J'arrive Gibbs.

Gibbs : Tu es avec le docteur Brennan ?

Ziva : Oui.

Gibbs : Je te donne un jour de repos mais c'est pour rester avec le docteur Brennan.

Ziva : Merci Gibbs. (Il raccrocha)

Angela : Alors ?

Ziva : J'ai un jour de repos pour rester avec Temperance.

Brennan : C'est bien Jethro de s'inquiéter pour moi.

Ziva/Angela : Tu le connais ?

Brennan : Oui, nous nous sommes rencontrés pendant l'un de mes voyages.

Angela : Pourquoi à t'il fait comme s'il ne te connaissait pas ?

Ziva : Gibbs est comme ça.

C'était l'après midi, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Ziva alla ouvrir.

Ziva : Bonjour agent Booth.

Booth : Bonjour Ziva, Tem…

??: Bones !

Elle reconnue cette voix tout de suite.

Brennan : Entre Parker.

Il entra et courut vers Brennan, qui le prit sur ses genoux en souriant, elle aimait beaucoup le fils de Booth.

Parker : Je suis super content de te revoir Bones, tu m'as manqué et à papa aussi.

Booth : (Entrant) Je suis désolé mais il voulait vous voir.

Elle ne lui adressa même pas un regard ce qui attrista Booth.

Parker : Papa, il a dit que le monsieur t'avait fait du mal.

Brennan : Oui, il t'a dit quoi d'autre ton papa ?

Booth : Je ne lui ai rien dis pour… Je ne savais pas vous vouliez qu'il soit au courant ou pas.

Elle ne le regarda toujours pas, Brennan dit quelque chose en arabe et partit avec Parker dans sa chambre.

Booth : Elle va faire quoi ?

Ziva : Vous n'avez pas confiance en elle ?

Booth : Bien sûr que si c'est ma partenaire.

Ziva : Alors laissez la faire.

Angela : Ziva, a raison laissez la seule avec Parker.

Dans la chambre de Brennan.

Brennan : (Elle prit Parker sur ses genoux) Tu sais ce qu'est un viol ?

Parker : Oui, c'est quand on force quelqu'un à faire l'amour alors qu'il ne veut pas, le monsieur il t'a violé ?

Brennan : Oui.

Parker : Papa ne me l'a pas dit.

Brennan : Je sais, mais écoute moi s'il te plait.

Parker : D'accord.

Brennan : Tu es grand maintenant tu as le droit de savoir la vérité, je suis enceinte du monsieur.

Parker : Il n'aura pas de papa, il va être triste. Moi j'ai un papa mais je suis triste quand je ne le vois pas.

Brennan : Non, il n'aura pas de papa.

Parker : Moi, je serais son papa comme ça il ne sera pas triste.

Brennan : C'est gentil Parker mais tu es trop petit pour être son papa.

Parker : Ce n'est pas grave je demanderais de l'aide à papa.

Brennan : Mais…

Parker : S'il te plait, je ne veux pas qu'il soit triste.

Brennan : D'accord.

Parker : (Entourant ses bras autour du cou de Brennan) Super, je vais être papa !

Il sortit de la chambre en courant, alla vers son père et le plus sérieusement du monde il demanda.

Parker : Papa, tu pourras m'apprendre comment être papa, s'il te plait.

Booth : Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça mon bonhomme ?

Parker : Parce que je vais être le papa du bébé de Bones.

Booth : Le papa du bébé de Bones ?

Il se leva et alla voir Brennan qui était toujours dans sa chambre, Parker l'avait suivit.

Booth : Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi Parker va être le papa de votre enfant ?

Elle ne répondit pas ce qui énerva Booth.

Booth : Répondez-moi Bones !

Parker : Papa cris pas, c'est mon idée. (Booth se tourna vers son fils) Moi je suis triste de ne pas te voir tous les jours et je ne veux pas que le bébé de Bones soit triste alors j'ai décidé d'être son papa et Bones à accepter.

Tout le monde était dans la chambre de Brennan, celle-ci sortit les larmes aux yeux en disant quelque chose en arabe.

Booth : Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?

Ziva : Que ça lui faisait tellement plaisir, elle ne pouvait pas résister.

Angela : Vous devriez aller la voir et vous excuser.

Booth : Pourquoi faire elle fait comme si je n'existais pas.

Angela : Elle vous écoute quand même.

Il partit dans la chambre d'amis, où Brennan était allongée sur le lit en pleurs, Booth s'assit à côté d'elle.

Booth : Je suis désolé Temperance… Tous les jours je ne cessais de penser à vous, vous me manquiez tellement, J'étais toujours à la recherche du plus petit indice pouvant m'indiquer où vous étiez… Quand j'ai lu le dossier sur la victime hier j'ai espéré que vous soyez avec le même homme pour pouvoir vous retrouver enfin… Je sais que j'ai mis du temps et qu'il y a eu des conséquences et j'en suis vraiment désolé… Je suis aussi désolé d'avoir mal réagis à l'instant.

Il attendit une réponse, un geste mais rien ne se produit donc il partit.

Booth : Parker, tu viens on s'en va.

Parker : Je vais dire au revoir à Bones avant.

Booth : D'accord mais fais vite.

Il courut jusque dans la chambre d'amis où Brennan se trouvait et s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle.

Parker : Je m'en vais Bones, je demanderais à papa si je peux revenir te voir.

Brennan : D'accord, ce n'est pas grave si ton papa ne veut pas que tu sois le papa de mon bébé, il aura une maman qui l'aime très fort.

Parker : D'accord, tu sais papa il t'aime beaucoup et il est triste que tu ne lui parle pas.

Brennan : Mais aussi je l'aime beaucoup ton papa mais il m'a fait du mal, j'étais triste à cause de lui.

Parker : Pourquoi tu ne lui pardonnes pas ?

Brennan : Il m'a fait beaucoup de mal c'est dur de le pardonner, tu comprends ?

Parker : Oui, il n'a pas tenu sa promesse ?

Brennan : Non.

Parker : Moi aussi je suis triste quand il ne tient pas ses promesses.

Brennan : Allez vas-y ton papa t'attends.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et un autre sur son ventre pour le bébé avant de partir. Angela arriva dans la chambre.

Angela : Tu ne trouves pas que t'es un peu dure avec Booth ?

Brennan : Il n'a pas tenu sa promesse.

Angela : Quelle promesse ?

Brennan : Il avait promit de ne jamais me laisser tomber c'est pourtant ce qu'il a fait.

Angela : Non, ma chérie, tous les jours il n'a cessait de penser à toi, je l'ai même surpris à pleurer avec ta blouse contre son cœur, tous les jours il allait dans ton bureau pendant un bon moment cherchant désespérément quelque chose. Il t'aime Brennan et pas comme partenaire beaucoup plus.

Brennan : (Commençant à pleurer) Tu crois peut être que c'était facile pour moi de vivre pendant quatre mois dans une pièce avec pour seul meuble un matelas posé au sol avec une couverture, de ne pas manger à ma faim, de me faire maltraiter à chaque fois que je ne disais pas « Merci Marcus » ou « Oui, Marcus », de devoir subir ses caresses constantes, de devoir… Se laisser violer tout ça en pensant que l'homme que j'aime allait me retrouver. Au bout d'un mois je n'y ai plus crus j'ai du subir tout ça sans rien dire en faisant même semblant d'aimer. C'était horrible.

Angela la prit dans ses bras en la réconfortant du mieux qu'elle put, Ziva arriva et s'y mit aussi. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Angela : Je vais ouvrir, tu reste avec elle.

Ziva : T'en fais pas.

Angela : (Ouvrant la porte) Agent Gibbs ?

Gibbs : Bonsoir Angela, je voudrais voir le docteur Brennan, elle est là ?

Angela : Oui, suivez-moi, Ziva est avec elle, elle ne va pas très bien.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre.

Ziva : Gibbs, qu'est ce que vous faites là ? (Regard noir de Gibbs) Ok, je n'ai rien dis.

Gibbs : J'aimerais lui parler seul.

Elles sortirent, les laissant tous les deux.

Gibbs : Temperance, tu vas bien ?

Brennan : Pas vraiment Jethro, j'ai peur que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve et que je me réveille un jour et que je sois de nouveau dans cette pièce avec… Lui.

Elle avait recommencé à pleurer, Gibbs la prit dans ses bras, Brennan s'y sentit aussi en sécurité que la dernière fois.

Brennan : Je voudrais que tu restes avec moi s'il te plait.

Gibbs : D'accord, je vais dire à tes amies qu'elles peuvent rentrer chez elles. (Il sortit de la chambre) Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous je m'occupe d'elle.

Angela/Ziva : (Sachant qu'il ne faut pas discuter ses ordres) D'accord, au revoir alors.

Elles partirent, Gibbs prépara quelque chose à manger et l'apporta à Brennan qui ne mangea pas beaucoup. Après, elle se blottit contre l'agent du NCIS et s'endormit, lui aussi s'endormit mais beaucoup plus tard. Le lendemain il fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable.

Gibbs : (Pas trop fort pour ne pas réveiller Brennan) Gibbs.

??: Pourquoi tu parles aussi bas ?

Gibbs : Qu'est ce que tu veux Jen ?

Jen : Que tu répondes à ma question et savoir où tu es.

Gibbs : Tu veux savoir où je suis très bien, je suis en ce moment même dans le lit de Temperance Brennan et je ne parle pas fort pour ne pas la réveiller.

Jen : Je te signale, qu'il est heure pour toi de travailler, Jethro.

Gibbs : J'arriverais plus tard, tu m'appelle s'il y a une enquête.

Il raccrocha et se leva sans réveiller Brennan, il prépara le petit déjeuner. Elle arriva peu de temps après, ils déjeunèrent ensembles puis Gibbs du partir travailler. Les jours passèrent, l'anthropologue ne parlait toujours pas à Booth malgré ses nombreuses tentatives. Elle était en train d'écrire son roman quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, elle alla ouvrir.

??: Bones !

Brennan : Bonjour Parker tu vas bien ?

Parker : Oui, je suis content de te voir, vous allez bien tous les deux ?

Brennan : Oui, nous allons bien.

Booth : Bonjour Temperance.

Elle ne répondit pas et ne le regarda pas non plus.

Booth : Parles moi, fais quelque chose, gifles-moi même si tu veux je comprendrais, insultes moi, mais fais quelque chose, s'il te plait.

Il était tellement énervé qu'il l'avait tutoyé.

Brennan : (Se tournant vers lui avec les larmes aux yeux) Quatre mois, pendant quatre mois j'ai vécu dans une pièce sombre avec juste un matelas pour dormir au début (Des larmes coulaient sur son visage) je pensais que tu viendrais, tu m'avais promis de ne jamais me laisser tomber mais les jours passaient et tu n'étais toujours pas venu. J'ai du subir ses coups quand je ne répondais pas exactement ce qu'il voulait, ses caresses, ses viols. J'ai même étais obligé de faire semblant d'aimer ce qu'il me faisait. (Baissant la tête) Je croyais que l'homme que j'aimais, m'avait laissé tomber.


	4. Chapter 4

Booth : (La prenant dans ses bras) Je suis désolé Temperance.

Ils se sentirent vraiment bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Son parfum, ses cheveux qui lui chatouillent les narines à leur façon avaient manqués à Booth. Ses mains se balader dans son dos, de sentir son torse musclé contre elle, c'est ce qui avait manqué à Brennan. Ils profitèrent de ce moment jusqu'à.

??: Papa, tu m'as promis d'aller au parc.

Booth : (Se séparant de Brennan à contre cœur) Oui, j'arrive Parker. (Il regarda Brennan) Tu viens avec nous ?

Brennan : Je ne sais pas, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

Parker : S'il te plait viens avec nous.

Booth : ça fait combien de temps que tu n'es pas sortit de chez toi ?

Brennan : Depuis mon retour.

Booth : Alors tu viens avec nous, il faut te changer les idées.

Brennan : D'accord.

Dans le parc, Parker jouait sur les structures prévues à cet effet pendant que Brennan et Booth étaient assis sur un banc non loin de lui. L'anthropologue regardait un père jouer avec son petit garçon d'environ deux ans, elle en eu les larmes aux yeux. L'agent mit son bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui.

Booth : Parker sera un super papa.

Brennan : Je suis désolé d'avoir accepté sans t'en parler mais… (Il mit son doigt sur la bouche de Brennan)

Booth : Chut… Il était tellement content, je ne peux pas lui refuser ça.

Brennan : Mais… (Il remit son doigt sur sa bouche)

Booth : ça lui fait plaisir et moi ça me fait plaisir de le voir heureux.

Brennan : (Posant la main sur son ventre) Il va avoir un super papa et un super grand père.

Booth : J'avais oublié cette façon de voir, je vais être grand père parce que mon fils de cinq ans va être papa.

Toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient à proximité se tournèrent vers eux, les partenaires se mirent à rire, Brennan laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Booth. Ils étaient toujours regardés.

Booth : Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, ce serait trop long à vous expliquer.

Femme : Vous avez quand même votre fils de cinq ans qui va être papa !

Brennan : Je suis enceinte, mon enfant n'a pas de père alors son fils a proposé d'être son père pour ne pas qu'il soit triste. Je trouve ça adorable.

Femme : Encore un qui ne voulait pas d'enfants ?

Booth : Pas exactement, je dirais plutôt que c'est la mère qui ne voulait pas d'enfants.

Brennan : (Lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule) Booth !

Booth : Quoi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui me disais toujours que tu ne voulais pas d'enfants pour telles et telles raisons ?

Brennan : Si, mais c'était avant, (Baissant la tête) quatre mois c'est long, très long.

Booth : (La serrant dans ses bras) Je suis désolé.

Brennan : (Se levant) Je vais rentrer chez moi.

Booth : Je te racompa…

Brennan : Ce n'est pas la peine.

Elle partit sous le regard de Booth, Parker courut vers elle.

Parker : Bones, tu viens jouer avec moi ?

Brennan : Une autre fois Parker.

Parker : (Avec une tête de chien battu) S'il te plait.

Brennan : Bon, d'accord, mais pas longtemps.

Parker : D'accord.

Il la tira par le bras et l'emmena jouer avec lui, Brennan le suivit dans tous les jeux. Booth souriait en les regardant, il regarda sa montre, il était l'heure de partir. L'agent s'avança vers le jeu où son fils et sa partenaire jouaient, il ressemblait à une toile d'araignée avec toutes les cordes qui s'entrecroisaient. Parker et Brennan se trouvaient au sommet.

Booth : Bones… (Un peu plus fort) Bones, Parker…

Pas de réponses alors Booth entama l'ascension, il arriva à côté d'eux.

Booth : Il est l'heure de rentrer Parker.

Parker : Bones ne veut pas descendre.

Il la regarda, Brennan se cramponnait fortement à une des cordes et avait des larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage. Booth s'approcha d'elle.

Booth : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Brennan : Je ne peux pas.

Booth : Tu ne peux pas quoi ?

Brennan : Descendre.

Booth : Pourquoi t'es monté si t'as peur ?

Elle voulut le frapper mais elle perdit l'équilibre, Brennan se rattrapa au cou de Booth.

Booth : Ok, ok calmes toi, je vais t'aider à descendre.

Il l'aida donc, arrivé en bas Booth prit Brennan dans ses bras pour l'aider à descendre de ce jeu. Il mit ses mains sur sa taille et la fit descendre doucement mais au lieu de le lâcher, elle se blottit contre lui cachant ses yeux dans le cou de Booth comme si elle cherchait à ne plus voir quelque chose qui lui fait peur.

Booth : C'est tout c'est fini.

Elle ressemblait à une enfant comme ça, sûrement à cause de sa grossesse, Rebecca avait fait la même chose durant la sienne.

Booth : (Lâchant Brennan) On y va ?

Parker : Oui, Bones tu viens avec nous ?

Brennan/Booth : Non/Oui.

Parker : Super, tu viens avec nous.

Brennan : Je voulais rentrer mais je crois que je n'ai pas le choix contre vous deux ?

Parker/Booth : (Souriants) Non.

Ils arrivèrent au Royal Dîner où ils avaient rendez-vous avec Rebecca. Tous s'installèrent et commandèrent, la mère de Parker était déjà là avec son copain.

Rebecca : J'ai appris ce qui c'est passé docteur Brennan et je suis contente de vous revoir.

Brennan : Merci, mais je préfèrerais arrêter cette discussion là.

Rebecca : Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous rap…

Booth : Parker raconte plutôt ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui à maman.

Parker : Nous sommes allez chez Bones et après elle est venue avec nous au parc, c'était marrant quand papa l'a aidé à descendre.

Rebecca : Moi c'est pareil quand je monte trop haut, j'ai le vertige.

Leurs plats arrivèrent, Brennan prit une frite dans l'assiette de Booth, puis une deuxième, une troisième quand elle voulut mettre la quatrième à sa bouche elle ne put pas sa main fut arrêtée par une autre.

Booth : C'est ma frite !

Il porta la main de Brennan avec la frite à sa bouche et la mangea. Elle prit la main de Booth et la posa sur son ventre, la sienne ne bougea pas de dessus celle de l'agent. Il la regarda.

Booth : Ce n'est pas une raison pour manger mes frites.

Rebecca : (Ayant vu ce que Brennan venait de faire) Vous êtes enceinte docteur Brennan ?

Les images de sa séquestration lui revinrent, elle avait tant essayé de les oublier et les voila qui revenaient devant ses yeux, des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

Booth : Temperance, ça va ? Rebecca surtout ne dit plus rien.

Il mit son bras autour d'elle et la rapprocha de lui, Brennan posa la tête sur son épaule essuyant ses larmes sur le T-shirt de son partenaire.

Rebecca : Je suis désolée.

Brennan : Vous ne saviez pas. (Souriant) J'ai Sali ton T-shirt.

Booth : (La regardant dans les yeux) C'est pas grave.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça sans bouger toujours les yeux dans les yeux.

Parker : Vous attendez quoi pour vous embrasser ?

Ils cessèrent de se regarder et rougirent.

Rebecca : Parker !

Parker : Quoi c'est vrai depuis tout à l'heure, ils ne font que de ce regarder se faire des câlins mais ils ne s'embrassent pas.

Les partenaires devinrent encore plus rouges. Brennan, mangea une bonne partie des frites de Booth alors elle ne finit pas son assiette.

Brennan : Je n'en peux plus.

Booth : Normal tu as mangé toutes mes frites.

Brennan : Non, pas toutes j'en ai à peine mangé la moitié.

Booth : La moitié? Tu les as presque toutes mangées.

Brennan : Si tu ne voulais pas que je les mange tu n'avais qu'à me le dire.

Booth : Et tu aurais arrêté de...

Parker : Stop! Pas de disputes, pas maintenant alors que vous venez juste de vous réconcilier.

Rebecca : Je crois que nous allons y aller. (Elle se leva suivit de son copain) Parker tu viens.

Parker : J'arrive, mais vous deux promettez-moi de ne plus vous disputer mais de vous embrasser, vous en mourrez d'envie tous les deux alors lâchez-vous. (Les partenaires le regardaient étonnés) Quoi, c'est Angela qui dit ça.

Brennan : (Regardant Booth en souriant) C'est bien Angela ça!

Il sourit aussi et dit au revoir à son fils. Booth reconduit Brennan chez elle.

Booth : Voilà, madame est chez elle et aussi bébé.

Brennan : Merci.

Elle monta et quand elle entra chez elle, Brennan trouva une lettre, elle la lu. L'anthropologue en pleurs et affolée appela Booth.

Booth : Booth.

Brennan : Tu peux venir s'il te plait.

Booth : J'arrive, je suis chez toi dans cinq minutes.

Brennan : D'accord.

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

Brennan : (Se jetant dans ses bras) Merci, d'être venu.

Booth : Calme-toi et dis moi ce qui se passe.

Brennan : J'ai reçus une lettre, une lettre de... Lui.

Elle lui tendit la lettre et il la lut. C'était une lettre dans laquelle l'expéditeur disait qu'il voulait être le père de son enfant légalement et qu'il aimait Temperance.

Booth : Je suis désolé.

Brennan : Il y a bien quelque chose à faire?

Booth : Je ne sais pas.

Brennan : Je ne veux pas qu'il soit légalement son père, pas Marcus. Ce qu'il m'a fait était vraiment horrible.

Booth : (La prenant dans ses bras) Je sais Temperance.

Brennan : (Le repoussant) Non, tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu parce que tu n'y étais pas et c'est de ta faute tout ça.

Booth : Tu crois peut-être que c'était facile pour moi? La femme que j'aime avait disparue sans laisser de traces.

Brennan : La femme que t'aimes?

Booth : Oui, Temperance je t'aime.

Brennan : (S'approchant de lui) Alors pourquoi?

Booth : J'avais beau chercher il y avait aucune trace m'indiquant où tu pouvais être, j'aurais vraiment aimé te retrouver plus tôt, beaucoup plus tôt.

Il mit sa main sur la joue de Brennan et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou l'invitant à continuer son baiser. Il sépara ses lèvres de celles de l'anthropologue mais elle resta près de lui.

Booth : Je ferais tout pour être légalement le père de ton enfant.

Brennan : Tu veux vraiment?

Booth : Oui, je veux que ce soit notre enfant à tous les deux.

Brennan : (émue) Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Booth : Dis juste si tu es d'accord.

Brennan : Oui. (Se serrant contre lui) Oui, je veux que tu sois le père de mon enfant.

Elle accoucha d'une petite fille nommée Cléa, Parker était très content d'avoir une petite sœur. Ils vécurent tous heureux pour longtemps.


End file.
